Radio communication systems typically include a large number of audio sources and destinations. Many larger radio communication systems are relatively complicated, and a given audio destination must often have available to it a considerable amount of information regarding various operating parameters within the system in order to properly select a particular audio source for monitoring. In the past, this need has been met by providing each audio destination with a data base containing personality information for the system (i.e., information regarding the various operating parameters of the system as configured for a particular user). Such information can include, but is certainly not limited to, various items of information that pertain to the audio paths including address information and TDM slot assignments on one or more audio busses.
Since most prior art systems were viewed as being relatively static, prior art practitioners viewed this provision of a substantially non-temporary data base of operating parameters as adequate.
Today, however, as systems have gained the potential to grow in complexity by orders of magnitude, such a solution no longer abides. Most important, system configuration now constitutes a relatively dynamic attribute, with frequent changes to at least some operating parameters now expected during ordinary operation and use of the data base. Therefore, mere provision of a substantially non-temporary data base hinders, rather than facilitates, proper functioning of these large systems.
On the other hand, merely substituting a temporary data base structure for the prior art non-temporary data base gives rise to potentially serious problems as well. Generally speaking, it remains important that each such audio destination requiring access to such operating parameter information be continually assured, under virtually all circumstances, of access to at least an original system configuration for its home system. Temporary data bases are not adequate to meet this need.
Accordingly, a need exists to assure provision of appropriate operating parameter information within a communication system, while accommodating both the fundamental and dynamic attributes of such a system.